User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
Hello there! This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page please visit Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1,Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6 for the archives! Hey man, what's up?--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 14:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) U r awesome, man! CP rocks, doesn't it? NO!!!! Please Do Not Quit. You Have made brilliant articles, AND you're on the Wall o' Fame! So How Would You Feel About Leaving All The People That Love (Or Like) You? WE ARE FAMILY -Abominable46 An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thx Thanks! Can I have the old award, too?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing That's amazing! I have 74 coins(I buy too much!). Hey, do you wanna meet on CP?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) RU R U there?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 19:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WOW! Wikia is now way too samll o see! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 19:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Will you vote Will you vote for me as a rollback? I hope you will!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 19:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 20:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Cool new sig! Do you like mine? I originally got the sig from DillyDally.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 22:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, you can stop showing off your new signatures. I like them all! And by the way, my award is not glow-in-the-dark, it's inverted.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) My award IS inverted, not glow-in-the-dark, so edit your user page so it says "Cool, it's inverted."(my award)--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) You can use my signature if you want. I think it's a great signature!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP again? I'll be on Snowbound.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) You get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: How do I help you? --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Will you join my army? flyingferretsarmy.wordpress.com --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) You don't need an account to join. Just comment on the first post.--Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Yes --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I rock? Signature Test --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Impact is the best one! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 12:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 0Windows OS Timeline is weird --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 22:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Windows... You are very smart at computers. So am I. Give me a quiz about ''anything! I like trivia questions! Don't eat the yellow snow! --Icmer In Nyc 22:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 1984 1984 An Award Here's the Doors 2008 award! Which is a spoof of Windows Vista which means the computer geek award (no real offence, I couldn't think of a better word). And here's a free Padtop! I think there is something wrong with the Padtop image, it doesn't show up. Let's meet At Dojo on Half Pipe--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 23:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) BOO I STINK! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 01:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to get 2000 edits!!!!! Copycat? Why did you copy my award and claimed it was made by you to give it to Yowuza? [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] talk --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 21:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #1560BD--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am cool? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I LOVE SPONGEBOB! I w a n t t o m a k e 2 0 0 0 e d i s OK! I need to stop! I really want to make 2000 edits! OH COME ON! I want to make it to the 3rd OF IT! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 23:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 23:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) || vs > GRR SPONGEBOB IS AN COOL PERSON! La la la la I'm not listening to Spongebob! LOLZ--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 00:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Pi is good! I love Pie!--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 00:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) LOLZ I AM WATCHING SPONGEBOB! I WATCHED THE NEW ICARLY COMMERCIAL! IT IS FUNNY! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC) iCarly is cool! I hope I don't make my talk page hard to edit for some browsers! There is an extreme of doing that! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) PS I rock! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Then I would need to archive my page again! '''AGAIN! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I am still typing at 56 WPM LOLZ! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I want to get the platimum Award! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 11:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:32, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test 2 Test! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I will take the # off my number. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I love Windows XP--SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dragon Fable? What's that? Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:19, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Time for Signature test again! N i c k i s a c o o l S i g n e d --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! Timeline The timeline is at: Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Timeline I think.-- Barkjon 00:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Several more edits until ''until I have 2k+ edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 11:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Signature test 3 --''Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Fairly Odd Parents is a great television show! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I h a v e l e s t h n t w e n t y e d i t --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) COOLNESS AWARD dude, here's your coolness award! THE COOLNESS AWARD TO YOU, DUDE SK8RBLUSCAT HAS EARNED THE LIKING OF SPONGEBOBROCKS09 BECAUSE HE'S A COOL DUDE. Awesomeness award! Hey there! i wanna give u my awesomeness award for being awesome! The new awesomeness award! here's one again. i made just for u, dude. Thanks for the award! Why 4? Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) lOl. Me too. Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) That's awesome! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:16, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Re:HI Wedding? Okay.. My birthday is tomorrow! Yay! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I don't like it. Like what Patrick said "Grown up stuff are boring" Sorry for replying a little long. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The one that your very angry at me? Oh, thats okay. By the way the ABBA will be in here(Philippines) on November 21 Yay!!! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) way to go Signiture....? Hey sk8rbluscat, i dont know how to make signitures since im kinda new (lol) and i was wondering if you could make me one. -Mealmanager Everyone's taking my quote! "Don't eat yellow snow" is the new craze on the wiki. Feel free to keep it though. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What an example I am.... --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Cool --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) meet meee can ya meet me on cp sk8erbc???? --Sk8itbot08 TALK 2 ME! 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Award and Signature ! Please can you help me make an award and a signature please because I only joined a month ago Thanks --Oogbog87 15:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Deadly But it might be a tad inconvinent to change your sig every 10 seconds. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 17:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) not working my signature is not working and now I don't know what to do??? --[[User:Oogbog87|Oogbog87 TALK 2 ME]] 17:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Oh no oh no oh no! I just busted my nose open! I was pllating gutar, and wen my brother jumped ast me while i was puting it down, it hit my nose an i m bleding!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 18:29, 15 November 2008 (UTC)